


【授翻】Back Country Roadmap/荒野路标

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为他才不管那么多，要是Sam值得拥有他的美满结局，那Dean也值得拥有他自己的，而他可不想独自一人开着车驶进远处的黄昏里呢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Back Country Roadmap/荒野路标

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back Country Roadmap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164451) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：Back Country Roadmap/荒野路标

作者：astolat

译者：ikerestrella

分级：NC-17

* * *

 

**

大战结束之后，Sam开始约会。最开始还不是什么大事，他只是越来越关心他们要去哪个酒吧，有时候还会拽着Dean去咖啡店，然后他会在那儿找着个女孩。那个女孩一般在看报纸，埋头用功，总之是在忙着自己的事，不像是想找个对象一夜风流的样子。他会看向她的眼睛，对着她微笑，然后起身走向她和她攀谈一会儿。要是他成功地把这变成了个约会，第二天早上他就会说，“嘿，不如我们再在这儿呆几天怎么样？”接下来，他就会连着三四晚都夜不归宿。

他像是在找寻着什么，也许他现在还没能找到，但是Dean寻思着这只是个时间问题。第三次，Dean看着他为一个前凸后翘的高个儿金发女郎提着包，和她一起走出门时，他一口气将手里那杯花了整整四美元才买来的咖啡全灌进肚子里，然后起身回了汽车旅馆，因为他现在既没有赌博的兴致，也懒得去给自己找个人潇洒。

他将房间里放着的那瓶尊尼获加威士忌喝了个底朝天，观看着付费频道的色情片，手心不在焉地撸动着自己的阴茎。他总得找点事做，毕竟他可不想一个人呆在屋里生闷气什么的。他们已经剿灭了最恶心、最卑鄙、最丑陋的那群混账东西，甚至可以说是拯救了整个世界，要是Sam现在想要一间白色篱笆的大宅，过平常美满的生活，那也是他应得的。

电视还亮着，Dean就这么抵靠在床头板上睡着了。他做了一个质感真实、有声有色的梦，在梦里他用他的阴茎操着Sam的屁股，而Sam全身赤裸地平躺在床上，脸深埋进枕头里连连呻吟道，“就是这样，快，再多一点，”而Dean则压在他的身上对他说，“你喜欢这样对吧，宝贝儿，这样还满意吗？”

醒来时，他的手已经伸进他的裤底，只需五次全力的抽弄他就成功完事。接着，他向后仰着头抵在床头板上，将电视里仍在放映的操蛋色情片关上。他又不是置身荒野，还需要路标才能让他找到出路，他太明白这一切是怎么回事。“Dean，你这个心理扭曲的混蛋，”他出声说道，听起来还有点沾沾自喜，接着他进了浴室将自己清洗干净。

 

**

最开始，他觉得这不过是某种病态版的自慰陪伴品罢了。到了第二天，他们在车里，Sam开始给他在俄勒冈州什么什么地方遇见的女孩发短信，他的舌头微微伸出，大拇指在键盘上敲动着。Dean心里想， _好吧，那就这样吧，_ 因为看上去他也没什么可以输的东西。

这样的想法疯狂、病态而孤注一掷，不过这正好是他喜欢的类型；除此之外，还有几分既令他感到罪恶又让他胆大包天的私心为之增色。因为他才不管那么多，要是Sam值得拥有他的美满结局，那Dean也值得拥有他自己的，而他可不想独自一人开着车驶进远处的黄昏里呢。而且再怎么说，要是Sam想要甩掉他，那Dean至少能够帮他一把，给他一个完美无缺的理由。

他用了三十秒钟的时间打定了主意。Dean差一点就要就地采取行动了，不过他刚想将车停靠在路肩处，一个开萨博汽车的白痴突然转向从他的右边越过。他本来不打算做什么，可是就在这时他看见后视镜里另一个家伙在对他比中指，好吧，这就意味着游戏开始了。

他用了十五分钟说服那个讨人厌的白脸青年，和一辆正派汽车较量是没有好下场的。Sam一直爱对公路泄愤这种行为冷嘲热讽，那位萨博汽车先生灰溜溜地把车停在路边停车场时，他看上去已经气呼呼的了，所以Dean想现在应该不是采取行动的好时机。而且不管怎么说，气氛已经没有了。“行了吧，Sammy，这都是他自找的，”他转而说道，放起We Are The Champions的磁带，心里开始筹划起策略。

 

**

第一件事，他得加强防守。在餐厅时，他在去洗手间的路上顺走了Sam的手机，然后将它扔在了马桶里。Sam用了一个小时才意识到手机不见了，又用了两个小时在Dean耳边发牢骚，抱怨Dean不愿意回去拿，“我里面还有很多联系人，Dean！”

“噢，你当然有了，她的名字叫什么来着？Maryann？”Dean说。

“什么？是Marion，而且我说的是猎人！我们以后需要找他们帮忙的。”

“老兄，那是个停车站，那东西早就找不回来了，而且你换个手机已经够贵了，还想搭进去一百二十多公里的汽油费？”

不过，那一整个晚上Sam都在闷闷不乐。所以Dean把他一个人留在电视机前，出去豪赌了一把，给他买了件最时髦、最酷炫的玩意儿。当地沃尔玛电器柜台的小妞悄悄卖给他一部下星期才正式上架的手机，让他打死也不能告诉别人。Dean看着货仓里摆着的五千多个存货，心里想着，这玩意儿一定酷爆了。

他走回汽车旅馆时，发现Sam手里正拿着块披萨，电视里正放映着色情片，Sam正发了疯一样到处摸索遥控器，Dean就将手里的盒子丢给他，“老兄，你还点了蘑菇的，”Dean责备地说。

Sam没有回话。Dean抬起头发现Sam时不时打量着手里的盒子，如同望着一座圣杯；时不时又看向Dean，好像Dean长出了第二个脑袋。“你从哪里搞来部iPhone？”Sam说。

“这是商业机密，小屁孩，”Dean说。

Sam重新低头看向盒子，“你给我买了部iPhone。”

“是啊，他们跟我说，每一个十三岁的小姑娘都想要一个，”Dean说完才意识到，他现在本应该是在努力把Sam泡到手，不过看上去Sam似乎并没有注意到。他只是晕乎乎地说了声谢谢，三十秒钟后屋子里满地都是包装纸。Dean摇了摇头，把剩下的披萨上的蘑菇全部摘了出来。

 

**

Dean想他应该让Sam循序渐进地来，于是他趁着Sam洗澡的时候给他下了一大堆同性色情片。“老兄，别把文件留在桌面上，我看着烦，”Sam说。该死，他连点都不点进去看一下就把所有的图标全部拖进了垃圾箱里。

“喂，那可能是些很重要的文件，”Dean说。

“我可不认为你需要‘口交101式’来帮助你对付吸血鬼，Dean。”Sam说。

他们住的下一家汽车旅馆里有付费点播的同性色情片，不过那又是些壮汉配娘炮的垃圾，里面那四个家伙是Dean一生中见过最丑的丑八怪。Sam只觉得生气，因为他认为Dean是故意把这个放出来整他的。Dean没办法和他争辩，因为他的确不认为有任何人可以靠这东西发泄性欲。不过也有好的一面，至少在这样的对比之下，他就显得帅气逼人了。

到了下一家沃尔玛超市，他趁着Sam采购的时候一头冲进洗手间，站在镜子前打量他的全身，裤子堆在脚边赤裸着双腿，对比自己和《花花公子》杂志里的写真，来确定一下——没错，他的确比大多数男人都火辣得多。好吧，也许他是没有著名色情明星John Holmes身材那么好，不过他要进入这个行当也一定能成为佼佼者。他一边想着，一边把照相手机从夹克口袋里拿出来拍了一大堆照片。

Sam瞪着收银台边传送带上的《花花公子》杂志，“怎么了，他们对业余照片的犒劳是很丰厚的。”Dean说。

“你别想把你的裸照寄到《花花公子》去，Dean！”Sam将杂志扔回货架。

“嘿，干嘛，保全我的名誉？”Dean坏笑着说。这是个好兆头。

“保全你的性命，让你别被该死的FBI给抓起来！”Sam无力说道，挤着他的身子而过，对着收银员生硬地扯了扯嘴角，然后掏出他的假信用卡。呃，好吧。

“嘿，你觉得Hendrickson会看《花花公子》？”Dean慢悠悠地跟在Sam的后边，走进停车场，“好吧，我猜他应该会。”

 

**

Dean想了想觉得，Sam也挺火辣的。当然了，肯定没他哥哥那么火辣，不过他那青春四射的样子，再加上那小狗一样的眼神，总是让你忍不住想要对他干点什么坏事，惹他生气，弄得他浑身不自在。这大概就是为什么，整蛊他是件那么好玩的事。Dean刚刚找到这个联系就——噢，宝贝儿，他还真从来没好好想过那会是什么感觉：他挑逗着Sam，弄得Sam满脸通红、紧张兮兮的，甚至有点生气，然后和往常一样嘴里不停地碎碎念，哪怕此时此刻Dean的手已经包裹住了他的阴茎，轻柔而慵懒地为他抽弄，大拇指在头部挤压；接着，Sam会被他折腾得晕头转向，话都说不出来，只能零零碎碎地蹦出几个词，噢，啊，上帝啊……然后Dean将浴室的墙壁射得乱糟糟的，连站都站不稳。该死，他的膝盖都开始颤抖了。

“老兄，你到底在里面干嘛？”Sam说着，将门推开一道缝向内探看。

“打飞机，”Dean美滋滋地说。

“Dean！”Sam大叫道，“我并不想知道这个好不好？”

“喂，是你自己要问的，Sammy，”Dean说，“老弟，这真舒服。”

“我恨你，”Sam说着，脸还没红就跺着脚离开了。

“老兄，你真不要脸！”Dean在他身后大叫。

 

**

过程进行得很顺利。这一星期到现在为止Dean已经成功搅黄Sam的两次约会了，而且Sam甚至没有注意到。这简直易如反掌，他只需要在Sam的椅子后面站个五分钟，把他的手放在椅背上，伸出指头或者一个指关节轻轻扫一扫Sam的后背，那些小妞便不会再去看Sam的眼睛，或者换上一副甜美善意的微笑。Dean看到这样的微笑时总是会将嘴咧得老大来回应她们。

好吧，也许他们在现实中还没有开始做爱，不过Dean在浴室度过了不少美妙时光。那一次，他在一天之内驱走一只恶鬼和一位棕眼情敌女郎，当晚他决定用他的手好好庆祝一下，脑子里幻想着：Sam伸展开身子躺在车顶，在阳光的直射下声音低沉地大喊央求着Dean，“该死的，Dean，操我，立即马上，”接着，他还得继续补充道，“除非你想要换我把你压在这儿。”

Dean踩了刹车，抛下Sam和车扬长而去。他回到房间淋浴，将阴茎握在手里，“操，”他咒骂道。好吧，毫无疑问，Sam想要轮流着来才答应让他操他屁股。他是有些女孩子心思，可是也没有那么女孩子心思，而且对于这个Dean一点儿也不会承认。不过，要是真那样Dean究竟该怎么办？让他的宝贝弟弟进入他的屁股？门都没有。

给他口交，这个没问题，他能够接受，只要他们都是睡在床上的，说不定还可以玩玩69。不过自从他在那个十字路口的贱货恶魔那儿吃了苦头，他的态度就有点不正常了。现在他常常不听从命令，还时不时地喜欢铤而走险，自个儿往火坑里跳，好像觉得Dean自己没法保护好自己似的。Dean非常确定，他可没有鼓励过Sam像这么做——这样看来Sam说不定还想在事后和他搂抱着睡觉呢。

他转了转水龙头，把花洒里的水调冷关上，出来的时候仍然一肚子闷气。而且更妙的是，他一出浴室就看见Sam正伸展着四肢睡在床上，看上去快要睡着了——他正穿着T恤和牛仔裤，头枕着手臂趴在床上，抬起头来就看见他那傻乎乎的头发底下一张绯红的脸和惺忪的眼睛。

“我要出去喝一杯，”Dean说着，提上他的牛仔裤。

“好。”Sam坐起身子伸手去拿夹克。

“我不需要你整天跟在我屁股后面，”Dean厉声叫道。Sam对着他眨了眨眼，嘴巴微张，看了眼浴室门又转过头来看向他，满脸的疑惑。Dean迎上他的目光，他感觉身上很冷，下面还仍然硬着，心里一点也没有道歉的打算；突然一下子，Sam的脸上开始逐渐绽放出圣母般慈祥的光辉，“嘿，小伙子，放轻松。我是说，你知道的吧，在你这个年龄，有很多东西都和以前不一样了——”

噢，这个该死的混蛋。Dean将衬衫扔向地面，扑到他身上，“噢，是吗？你想不想看看我的东西现在是什么样？”他喘着粗气，Sam在他的身下一边大叫一边大笑着，虽然他的脸已经被埋在被子里。Dean用手捂住Sam的嘴巴，Sam张开嘴咬了一口他的手掌，身子不住地挣扎扭动，用他的肩膀击打着Dean的下颚。Dean在他的脖子上咬了一口，鼻子埋进Sam的头发里，他身上带着汗味和早先在爱尔兰酒吧里沾染的烟味。然后，他用他的阴茎在Sam的屁股上来回摩擦。

“老兄！”Sam在他的身下尖叫出声，那声音就像只老鼠似的。

“这是你自找的，bitch，”Dean得意洋洋地说，“还有什么要说的，我的东西还怎么样了？”

“把你的东西从我的东西上拿来！”Sam说。

“啊，难道你不再爱我了吗，亲爱的，”Dean说，“说你输了。”

“噢，那现在就是你在自找了，jerk，”Sam说着，他紧眯着眼睛，肩膀缩成一团，用力地一把捏住Dean的要害。

“你他妈这叫作弊！”Dean大叫道，接着就像个布娃娃一样被一双无形的双手抓到了一边，背朝上地被制服在床上，那双“手”还没松劲，Sam就一下子扑在他的身上，将他的手腕压住。

“没错，Dean，你猜怎么着，要不然你来认输怎么样？”Sam对着他的耳朵低沉说道，胯部和Dean的屁股紧紧相靠，如同有意而为之地坚实抵了上去，。

“放开我，你这可悲的、爱作弊的混蛋，”Dean神情恍惚地说。他的阴茎现在正在他的牛仔裤里挺立着，如同庆祝进球的队员一样欢欣鼓舞，上下抽动。好吧，先把态度问题放在一边去，他得先找个办法对付这个。也许他会把Sam绑起来，然后骑一骑他的老二之类的，“操，”他说着，为自己变态的心理感到高兴。

“这听上去可不像是在认输，”Sam说着，贴得和他更近，身子完完全全地覆盖住了Dean的后背，手臂与他的手臂交缠，将它们按稳在床垫上。“不过，嘿，要是你觉得这样感觉挺好，我也不强迫你停下来。”

“至少这说明我功能正常，”Dean说，“我看你那儿可没什么反应，Sammy。”他的屁股和Sam的相抵抖了一抖，“是发动机出了什么问题，还是我现在应该感到伤心了？”

“怎么着，因为我没有为你硬起来，所以你伤心了？”Sam提高音量。

“拜托，我可辣了，”Dean说着，心里逐渐慌张起来。Sam真的没有任何反应，你可以用很多方式撒谎，可是你的老二没法骗人。要是Sam真的对他一点兴趣也没有，那他该怎么办？话说得没错，每个人都有不同的口味，而且本来Sam的口味就挺古怪难寻的。

“你是我哥哥！”Sam说。

“那又怎样，你觉得太重口味了？”Dean说着，继续靠在Sam的身上摩擦他的屁股——好的，没错，就是这样。

Sam从他的身上一跃而起，像是被圣水溅了一身的恶魔。“这可不好玩，Dean！”他大喊一声，飞奔进厕所，重重地砸上门。Dean翻过面来背朝上，对着空气如获凯旋地挥了挥拳。

 

**

一周后，他们俩坐在床边一起看电影，Dean的双腿之间放着一包微波炉爆米花和一瓶啤酒。他的一只腿搭在Sam的腿上，于是，每一次Sam稍稍动一动，Sam的那个部位便会和他的大腿厮磨相蹭。他感觉挺好，而就在这时，Sam用非常低而非常严肃的声音对他说，“Dean，你得——你得停下来，老兄。”

Dean愣住了，他的腹部一阵发冷，像是拧成结，“停下来什么？”

“这个什么……该死的同性恋恶作剧！”Sam说，“你已经像这样一个多月了，老是想整到我，我……我只是……别再这样了！我不可能——我不可能和你那样，好吗？我不能——”他顿了顿，目光闪躲，喉结上下滚动着，伸出手想要把Dean的腿甩开。

Dean抓住Sam的手，将他的手压在自己的腿上，感受着Sam手指火热而有力地抵在他的身上，“或许这不是恶作剧呢，”他说着，艰难地向内吞咽。

Sam短促地笑了一声，“是吗，所以，你真的想要上我？”他蓄意地捏了捏，大拇指扫动着他的裤子中缝。那种触感像是一路上升至Dean的头皮，他的脸变得通红。Sam凝视着他，接着Dean就发现自己肚子朝天被压在床上，Sam已经开始解起他的皮带和扣子，摸索着他的拉链。

“哇哦，哇哦，贵重物品，小心点，”Dean说着，微微地侧了侧骨盘让Sam将他的拉链一把拉下，然后将Dean的牛仔裤从他的臀部拽落。

Sam将他重新推回床上，然后猛地低下头，直直地将Dean的阴茎含进他的嘴里，就像他对待女孩那样，用心地亲吻着他，手一时间滑过他身上的每一寸肌肤，嘴里不停地吮吸，时不时地用用舌头——我的天哪，感觉太好了，Dean的牛仔裤高高隆起，快要抵到大腿上，整个人几乎动弹不得，“没错，Sammy，就是这样，”Dean气喘吁吁地说。

“闭嘴，”Sam的嘴包裹着Dean的阴茎含糊不清地说，“闭嘴，完了之后……我要狠狠揍你一顿……玩了我那么久……好几个月……”

“老兄，我没有在玩你，”Dean说，“Sam。Sammy——”他用手抓住Sam的头发，让他抬起头，虽然这意味着他的老二就要从九重云霄坠落，直直打在他的肚子上，“我没有——我只是，我只是想要——”Sam睁大眼睛疑惑地看着他，嘴唇红润潮湿，让他忍不住分神。他吞了吞口水，“你和我。”他说着，懊恼他的声音突然变得那么弱小，而他原本想让那几个词响彻云霄，如同上帝的圣意，“我想要，你和我。”

“真的吗？”Sam提高了音量，像是在发问。他的脸颊上浮起一团红晕，清了清喉咙说，“嗯，那好。”

Dean松了口气，重新躺回床上，将两只手臂枕在脑后，“好，那太好了。”他说，“继续给我口交。”

Sam说，““啊哈，”他正在爬上床，眼睛里充满倦意。

“拜托，”Dean痛苦地说，“别这时候给我娘唧唧的。”

“闭嘴，混球，”Sam愉快地说道，用鼻子蹭着他的脖子。Dean的身子挣扎着，想要翻过身去压住他，可是Sam已经将他制服在了原地，而且用他的手臂紧紧缠住了他。无可争辩，这就是个搂抱了，Dean别无选择，只能任由Sam亲吻他。

终于，Sam松开了手放他起身，他已经喘不过气，胸腔一阵紧缩，“好了好了，现在我们能重新回到你吸我老二那个环节了吗？”他含糊地咕哝道。

Sam对着Dean的耳朵轻咬，“你猜怎么着，我觉得我现在没那个兴致了。”

“啊，有没有搞错？”Dean咬牙切齿地叫道。

 

fin.


End file.
